internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Test No.2353
v | test_number = 2353 | date = 1-5 August 2019 | venue = Edgbaston Cricket Ground, Birmingham | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat | result = Australia won by 251 runs | man_of_the_match = Steve Smith | umpires = Joel Wilson & Aleem Dar | last_test = Test No.2352 | next_test = Test No.2354 |}} Australia 284 (Smith 144, Broad 5-86) and 487 for 7 dec (Smith 142, Wade 110, Head 51) beat England 374 (Burns 133, Root 57, Stokes 50) and 146 (Lyon 6-49, Cummins 4-32) by 251 runs They came with hope of batting out the final day and leaving Edgbaston intact, but England were blown away by Nathan Lyon and Pat Cummins as Australia completed victory by a crushing 251 runs before tea. Lyon lived up the billing as the major fourth-innings threat with 6 for 49, his best figures against England, and finished with nine in the match. It was Australia's first victory at the venue in any format since 2001 - which is also their last Test series win in England - and this is the first time they have led an away Ashes since 2005. The lead-up to the match was dominated by a multitude of selection debates, but it was two of the nailed-on names who did the wicket-taking work on the final day to ensure that Steven Smith's monumental performances will always be associated with victory rather than a stalemate. Given that Australia were 122 for 8 on the first day, it will go down as one of their finest victories even though England were a bowler down. Cummins began Australia's march to victory on the final morning, by removing Rory Burns with a well-directed short ball, and finished with 4 for 32, in the process claiming his 100th Test wicket in his 21st match when he removed Jonny Bairstow. That was the second-fastest number of games for an Australian pace bowler, behind Charlie Turner's 17, a game quicker than Dennis Lillee, Jeff Thomson and Bill Johnston. There was a milestone, too, for Lyon as he reached 350 Test wickets with the scalp of Ben Stokes as England's middle order was destroyed. There had been some hope when, despite the loss of Burns - splicing the ball to gully - in the third over the day, they reached 60 for 1 but Lyon was soon getting to work. His first wicket of the day owed a lot to a horrendous shot from Jason Roy who charged down the pitch, was nowhere near the ball and still went through with a swipe to the leg side. The end result was not pretty. He is early in his Test career and has been picked because he is a dynamic player, but this was a bad misjudgement. Joe Denly started positively with a brace of sweeps off Lyon but everything was in the offspinner's favour and it wasn't long before a bat-pad chance looped to short leg. Root twice used DRS to overturn poor lbw decisions by Joel Wilson - who had a torrid game - when he was given out to James Pattinson on 4 with the ball missing leg and again on 9 against Peter Siddle when there was an inside edge. The contest between Lyon and Root was absorbing while it lasted, the England captain eager to try and not let Lyon settle, but there was no need for an umpiring decision when he did fall, a thick inside edge being safely held by Cameron Bancroft. Four down at lunch and England's only real hope was to have a wicketless middle session: six balls into the resumption and they lost their fifth. Cummins had troubled Jos Buttler before the break - reviewing a tight lbw that was umpire's call on height - and Buttler was 1 off 24 balls when he had his off stump trimmed. He played it as though the ball kept low, and perhaps it did a fraction, but he was also beaten by Cummins' challenging length. On a surface that became slower as the match progressed, Cummins made exceptional use of the short ball throughout the day. Having earlier defeated Burns, he then angled one in at Bairstow's chest and he couldn't lower his hands in time. The ball ballooned to slip and Bairstow reviewed, intimating it had come off his arm, but it had just brushed the wristband of the glove as well. Credit to Wilson for the correct decision. Next ball, Lyon got one to spin and bounce at Stokes to take the edge with Tim Paine completing another excellent catch up to the stumps. Chris Woakes played his shots as well as anyone on the day, but the end did not take long to come. In one of the more predictable dismissals Lyon snared Moeen Ali again, caught at second slip, for his fifth wicket then put himself on a hat-trick by removing Stuart Broad with another beautiful off-break. The distance by which Lyon out-bowled Moeen in this match was one of the deciding factors despite Smith's run-glut. James Anderson, whose injury in the opening session created a hole England couldn't cover up, hobbled out and denied Lyon the hat-trick. It was Cummins who started the demolition and Cummins who ended it when another short ball was fended to slip by Woakes. Fittingly, too, the ball landed in the hands of Smith. The Fortress had been well and truly breached. Fall of wickets: 1-2 (David Warner, 3.5 ov), 2-17 (Cameron Bancroft, 7.3 ov), 3-35 (Usman Khawaja, 14.2 ov), 4-99 (Travis Head, 32.4 ov), 5-105 (Matthew Wade, 34.6 ov), 6-112 (Tim Paine, 39.4 ov), 7-112 (James Pattinson, 39.6 ov), 8-122 (Pat Cummins, 43.6 ov), 9-210 (Peter Siddle, 67.2 ov), 10-284 (Steven Smith, 80.4 ov) Fall of wickets: 1-22 (Jason Roy, 7.2 ov), 2-154 (Joe Root, 49.6 ov), 3-189 (Joe Denly, 62.1 ov), 4-194 (Jos Buttler, 65.4 ov), 5-282 (Ben Stokes, 97.1 ov), 6-296 (Rory Burns, 104.1 ov), 7-300 (Moeen Ali, 104.6 ov), 8-300 (Jonny Bairstow, 105.5 ov), 9-365 (Stuart Broad, 129.6 ov), 10-374 (James Anderson, 135.5 ov) Did not bat': Peter Siddle, Nathan Lyon Fall of wickets: 1-13 (David Warner, 2.6 ov), 2-27 (Cameron Bancroft, 9.1 ov), 3-75 (Usman Khawaja, 18.2 ov), 4-205 (Travis Head, 52.6 ov), 5-331 (Steven Smith, 85.1 ov), 6-407 (Matthew Wade, 98.2 ov), 7-409 (Tim Paine, 99.4 ov) Fall of wickets: 1-19 (Rory Burns, 9.5 ov), 2-60 (Jason Roy, 21.2 ov), 3-80 (Joe Denly, 25.5 ov), 4-85 (Joe Root, 29.1 ov), 5-85 (Jos Buttler, 32.6 ov), 6-97 (Jonny Bairstow, 36.6 ov), 7-97 (Ben Stokes, 37.1 ov), 8-136 (Moeen Ali, 47.3 ov), 9-136 (Stuart Broad, 47.4 ov), 10-146 (Chris Woakes, 52.3 ov) '''Match details *Series: Australia led the 5-match series 1-0 *Player of the match: Steve Smith *TV umpire: Chris Gaffaney *Match referee: Ranjan Madugalle *Reserve umpire: Tim Robinson Close of play *day 1 – England 1st innings 10/0 (RJ Burns 4*, JJ Roy 6*, 2 ov) *day 2 – England 1st innings 267/4 (RJ Burns 125*, BA Stokes 38*, 90 ov) *day 3 – Australia 2nd innings 124/3 (SPD Smith 46*, TM Head 21*, 31 ov) *day 4 – England 2nd innings 13/0 (RJ Burns 7*, JJ Roy 6*, 7 ov) *day 5 – England 2nd innings 146 (52.3 ov) - end of match Match notes Day 1 *End Of Day: England - 10/0 in 2.0 overs (RJ Burns 4, JJ Roy 6) *Over 3.1: Review by England (Bowling), Umpire - Aleem Dar, Batsman - DA Warner (Struck down) *Drinks: Australia - 30/2 in 13.0 overs (UT Khawaja 8, SPD Smith 9) *Over 14.2: Review by England (Bowling), Umpire - JS Wilson, Batsman - UT Khawaja (Upheld) *Australia: 50 runs in 19.2 overs (116 balls), Extras 7 *Lunch: Australia - 83/3 in 27.0 overs (SPD Smith 23, TM Head 26) *4th Wicket: 50 runs in 81 balls (SPD Smith 15, TM Head 27, Ex 8) *Over 32.4: Review by Australia (Batting), Umpire - JS Wilson, Batsman - TM Head (Struck down) *Australia: 100 runs in 33.2 overs (200 balls), Extras 11 *Over 33.5: Review by Australia (Batting), Umpire - Aleem Dar, Batsman - SPD Smith (Upheld) *Over 34.6: Review by England (Bowling), Umpire - JS Wilson, Batsman - MS Wade (Upheld) *Over 46.1: Review by Australia (Batting), Umpire - JS Wilson, Batsman - PM Siddle (Upheld) *SPD Smith: 50 off 119 balls (4 x 4) *Australia: 150 runs in 51.1 overs (307 balls), Extras 12 *Tea: Australia - 154/8 in 53.0 overs (SPD Smith 66, PM Siddle 7) *Rain: Australia - 154/8 in 53.0 overs (SPD Smith 66, PM Siddle 7) *Rain: Australia - 168/8 in 55.5 overs (SPD Smith 67, PM Siddle 20) *9th Wicket: 50 runs in 82 balls (SPD Smith 27, PM Siddle 22, Ex 1) *Drinks: Australia - 198/8 in 63.0 overs (SPD Smith 76, PM Siddle 41) *Australia: 200 runs in 64.3 overs (387 balls), Extras 12 *SPD Smith: 100 off 184 balls (9 x 4, 1 x 6) *Over 74.2: Review by England (Bowling), Umpire - JS Wilson, Batsman - NM Lyon (Struck down) *Australia: 250 runs in 75.3 overs (453 balls), Extras 15 *10th Wicket: 50 runs in 53 balls (SPD Smith 45, NM Lyon 4, Ex 3) *Innings Break: Australia - 284/10 in 80.4 overs (NM Lyon 12) Day 2 *Drinks: England - 38/1 in 14.0 overs (RJ Burns 19, JE Root 4) *England: 50 runs in 19.1 overs (115 balls), Extras 5 *Over 20.6: Review by England (Batting), Umpire - JS Wilson, Batsman - JE Root (Upheld) *Lunch: England - 71/1 in 29.0 overs (RJ Burns 41, JE Root 11) *2nd Wicket: 50 runs in 134 balls (RJ Burns 32, JE Root 11, Ex 9) *RJ Burns: 50 off 110 balls (7 x 4) *Over 33.2: Review by England (Batting), Umpire - Aleem Dar, Batsman - JE Root (Upheld) *England: 100 runs in 38.4 overs (232 balls), Extras 9 *2nd Wicket: 100 runs in 206 balls (RJ Burns 53, JE Root 38, Ex 9) *Drinks: England - 124/1 in 43.0 overs (RJ Burns 66, JE Root 39) *JE Root: 50 off 110 balls (6 x 4) *England: 150 runs in 47.4 overs (286 balls), Extras 10 *Tea: England - 170/2 in 56.0 overs (RJ Burns 82, JL Denly 9) *England: 200 runs in 67.2 overs (404 balls), Extras 12 *RJ Burns: 100 off 224 balls (14 x 4) *Drinks: England - 210/4 in 72.0 overs (RJ Burns 101, BA Stokes 7) *New ball taken at 81.2 overs. *Over 82.2: Review by Australia (Bowling), Umpire - JS Wilson, Batsman - RJ Burns (Struck down) *5th Wicket: 50 runs in 108 balls (RJ Burns 25, BA Stokes 25, Ex 1) *England: 250 runs in 83.6 overs (504 balls), Extras 13 *End Of Day: England - 267/4 in 90.0 overs (RJ Burns 125, BA Stokes 38) Day 3 *Tea: Australia - 0/0 *Over 2.6: Review by England (Bowling), Umpire - JS Wilson, Batsman - DA Warner (Upheld) *Australia: 50 runs in 11.5 overs (71 balls), Extras 1 *Drinks: Australia - 52/2 in 12.0 overs (UT Khawaja 27, SPD Smith 9) *Drinks: Australia - 98/3 in 24.0 overs (SPD Smith 33, TM Head 9) *Australia: 100 runs in 24.6 overs (150 balls), Extras 1 *Bad Light: Australia - 124/3 in 31.0 overs (SPD Smith 46, TM Head 21) *End Of Day: Australia - 124/3 in 31.0 overs (SPD Smith 46, TM Head 21) *BA Stokes: 50 off 95 balls (8 x 4) *Drinks: England - 293/5 in 102.0 overs (RJ Burns 132, JM Bairstow 6) *England: 300 runs in 104.2 overs (626 balls), Extras 19 *Lunch: England - 328/8 in 115.0 overs (CR Woakes 13, SCJ Broad 11) *England: 350 runs in 122.2 overs (735 balls), Extras 24 *9th Wicket: 50 runs in 100 balls (CR Woakes 24, SCJ Broad 21, Ex 5) *Drinks: England - 365/8 in 129.0 overs (CR Woakes 31, SCJ Broad 29) *Innings Break: England - 374/10 in 135.5 overs (CR Woakes 37) Day 4 *4th Wicket: 50 runs in 78 balls (SPD Smith 28, TM Head 21, Ex 1) *SPD Smith: 50 off 69 balls (3 x 4) *Australia: 150 runs in 40.1 overs (243 balls), Extras 7 *4th Wicket: 100 runs in 171 balls (SPD Smith 47, TM Head 46, Ex 8) *Drinks: Australia - 176/3 in 47.0 overs (SPD Smith 66, TM Head 46) *TM Head: 50 off 111 balls (6 x 4) *Australia: 200 runs in 51.2 overs (311 balls), Extras 11 *Lunch: Australia - 231/4 in 60.0 overs (SPD Smith 98, MS Wade 15) *SPD Smith: 100 off 147 balls (10 x 4) *Australia: 250 runs in 66.5 overs (405 balls), Extras 12 *5th Wicket: 50 runs in 96 balls (SPD Smith 23, MS Wade 29, Ex 1) *Over 74.5: Review by England (Bowling), Umpire - JS Wilson, Batsman - SPD Smith (Struck down) *Drinks: Australia - 293/4 in 75.0 overs (SPD Smith 127, MS Wade 47) *MS Wade: 50 off 70 balls (8 x 4) *Australia: 300 runs in 75.6 overs (460 balls), Extras 13 *5th Wicket: 100 runs in 155 balls (SPD Smith 43, MS Wade 55, Ex 2) *New ball taken at 84.1 overs. *Over 84.2: Review by Australia (Batting), Umpire - JS Wilson, Batsman - MS Wade (Upheld) *Australia: 350 runs in 88.2 overs (534 balls), Extras 15 *Tea: Australia - 356/5 in 89.0 overs (MS Wade 86, TD Paine 7) *6th Wicket: 50 runs in 49 balls (MS Wade 27, TD Paine 21, Ex 2) *MS Wade: 100 off 131 balls (15 x 4) *Australia: 400 runs in 95.6 overs (581 balls), Extras 16 *Over 97.6: Review by England (Bowling), Umpire - Aleem Dar, Batsman - TD Paine (Struck down) *Drinks: Australia - 430/7 in 105.0 overs (JL Pattinson 15, PJ Cummins 7) *Australia: 450 runs in 107.3 overs (651 balls), Extras 21 *8th Wicket: 50 runs in 63 balls (JL Pattinson 31, PJ Cummins 15, Ex 5) *Innings Break: Australia - 487/7 in 112.0 overs (JL Pattinson 47, PJ Cummins 26) *England 2nd innings *End Of Day: England - 13/0 in 7.0 overs (RJ Burns 7, JJ Roy 6) Day 5 *Over 12.6: Review by England (Batting), Umpire - JS Wilson, Batsman - JE Root (Upheld) *Over 16.4: Review by England (Batting), Umpire - JS Wilson, Batsman - JE Root (Upheld) *Drinks: England - 43/1 in 18.0 overs (JJ Roy 18, JE Root 12) *England: 50 runs in 19.3 overs (119 balls), Extras 2 *Over 25.5: Review by England (Batting), Umpire - Aleem Dar, Batsman - JL Denly (Struck down) *Over 28.5: Review by Australia (Bowling), Umpire - JS Wilson, Batsman - JC Buttler (Struck down - Umpires Call) *Lunch: England - 85/4 in 32.0 overs (JC Buttler 1, BA Stokes 0) *Over 36.6: Review by England (Batting), Umpire - JS Wilson, Batsman - JM Bairstow (Struck down) *England: 100 runs in 37.2 overs (226 balls), Extras 6 *Over 44.4: Review by Australia (Bowling), Umpire - JS Wilson, Batsman - MM Ali (Struck down) *Drinks: England - 133/7 in 46.0 overs (MM Ali 2, CR Woakes 30) External links *Scorecard at Cricinfo.com Category:Test Matches Category:2019 Test matches Category:2019 Ashes